


Broken

by nerdlife4eva



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Oblivious, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:41:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Emil has loved Mickey for as long as he could remember. Even when he tries to shove those feelings away, they keep coming back.OROf all the parts of his body that Emil has broken, his heart is the only one that can't seem to heal.





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written Emil/Mickey before but I welcomed the challenge thanks to the always incredible [DiamondWinters](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DiamondWinters/pseuds/DiamondWinters) who is also an awesome writer!
> 
> Want to send me a prompt? Come see me on Twitter or Tumblr!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)

In Emil’s life, as a figure skater, a lover of extreme sports and a generally excitable and clumsy male, he had broken a remarkable amount of his body. 

His first fracture occurred at ten years old when his intelligent trip down a playground slide on his bicycle had resulted in nineteen stitches to his forehead, a dislocated shoulder and a broken wrist. The video went viral in three days and Emil still claims it was the greatest moment of his childhood. 

The second fracture was to the left portion of his rib cage. Apparently high winds, inexperienced belays and steep climbs were not a smart combination. He would never be sure if it was the driving force of his body into the side of the rock that had broken his ribs or the smack of the dirt as he landed on the ground with a sharp _thwack_. Emil was sure that the apology kisses, liberally applied to every inch of his body by his high school boyfriend, were definitely worth the pain. 

A slight fracture to his pelvis and the second dislocation to his shoulder came after he lost a fight with a rink barrier wall and his original attempts at a triple axel. His broken nose was a present from his now ex-boyfriend, a blow delivered minutes after Emil had walked away from Mickey and right before he became single again. There were a smattering of scars and broken fingers, the origin stories of each had begun to blur into each other as one long stream of Band-aid covered mistakes. 

Even the forgotten stories were sources of entertainment, the battle wounds and battle scars all signs of lessons that Emil had learned the hard way. There was no point in learning if it wasn’t hard, and Emil lived his life by this motto, appreciating the lessons and trying to learn from every misstep. 

Except one. 

**Broken** bones, dislocated body parts, and stitched wounds all healed. Emil could wrap his head around the circumstances that lead to each injury and make adjustments for the next attempt. He found it far more difficult to apply this logic to his heart. 

He sat on the bleachers, watching Michele Crispino perform another achingly romantic routine to a song that [Emil had covered on his YouTube channel](https://n3rdlif343va.tumblr.com/post/163549819384/the-skaters-silly-not-so-secrets). Internally, Emil was screaming. He had performed the song one month ahead of the season at the suggestion of one of Mickey’s late night texts. He had carefully framed the stuffed Mickey plushie that he always sang to and had even given the other skater a shout out in the description. It was a love song, and every note was breaking Emil’s heart a little more. 

It wasn’t a simple crush. Emil had met Mickey when they were in Juniors together, both gawky sprigs of preteens still trying to understand why their limbs were suddenly so long. Although Mickey had always thought Emil wanted to date Sara, there had never been any question as to who had Emil’s heart. Sara knew it, the other skaters knew it, even Emil’s coach knew it. Unfortunately it seemed that the only one who didn’t know it was Mickey. 

Sighing, Emil rested his cheek in his hand, feeling his elbow dig harder into his thigh. He could feel Sara and Mila’s sympathetic eyes on him, but continued to gaze longingly at the man painting the ice with the pieces of Emil’s splintered heart. Maybe it was pathetic to hang onto unrequited love for this long, but Emil couldn’t find a reason to care. When he skated his program in the second half, maybe Mickey would finally understand. 

* * *

“What did you think?” There was no way Emil could keep the hope out of his question as he looked down at Mickey from the podium. 

This round of the competition was over and Otabek had beaten him to gold by more than nine points. Mickey had taken bronze, exactly two points behind Emil’s silver. As typical for Otabek, the gold medalist had fled from the podium at the first possible moment, leaving Emil and Mickey to stand alone. 

“Really beautiful,” Mickey said, watching as Emil stepped from his place, before cautiously joining him on the carpeted portion of the ice. “There was something different about it. Very smooth, almost romantic.” 

The urge to smack Mickey had never been stronger as they exited the ice, shoulder to shoulder, with Mickey’s daft assessment of “almost romantic.” Emil’s entire performance was designed to leave his heart lying open on the ice and Mickey had missed the message entirely. Sighing, Emil nodded his head and patted Mickey on the shoulder. Without a word, Emil turned and headed toward the hallway. 

“I can’t do this anymore,” Sara stomped her foot looking between Emil’s retreating back and her bonehead brother. Wildly motioning between them, Sara stared at Mila for assistance. 

“Go spell it out for your brother,” Mila sighed, glancing over her shoulder at the snail-paced Emil, “I’ll stall lover boy. Who ever gets their idiot to kiss the other, gets treated to dinner.” Kissing Sara’s cheek, Mila jogged off in Emil’s direction. 

He felt the hand on his shoulder, and Emil excitedly turned around. The sight of red hair had him immediately deflating and he sunk against the wall. Mila was talking, but he wasn’t listening to the words. His plan had failed, again, and he was slowly convincing himself to finally let go. 

Sara appeared, breathless and sporting a gleeful look as she grabbed Mila by the arm. Emil barely registered their goodbyes when a body was crashing into his side. Instinctively catching Mickey with both hands, Emil’s breath caught as he stood inches away from the man he had loved for more than a decade. 

“I’m stupid?” Mickey questioned, eyes searching Emil’s face for answers. 

The normal reactionary anger and quick fuse had faded over the past few years, and Emil could see the calm confusion in Mickey’s eyes. It clicked, for the first time since Emil had met Mickey, that maybe Mickey didn’t know when someone cared about him. 

After their father had died, Mickey had spent every moment of his life protecting Sara, and every moment of his life neglecting his own heart. Realization broke over Emil like a tidal wave as he grabbed the front of Mickey’s shirt. “So stupid,” Emil smiled, reaching a hand up to touch Mickey’s cheek, “so stupid it should be illegal.” 

“Not anymore,” declared Mickey, face setting with determination as he closed the last inch of distance and smashed their faces together. 

It was the clumsiest kiss Emil had ever experienced, but with every accidental graze of teeth or press of too much tongue, he felt the pieces of his broken heart mending themselves back together.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone has interest in more of this let me know! I would happily continue their story if there is interest :)


End file.
